


Our secret society

by Captain_Kelpy27



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Activist Wheein, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bartender Jeon Jungkook, Bartender Min Yoongi | Suga, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Freedom, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mafia Selugi, Mamamoo hip, President Hwasa, Rockstar Moonbyul, Secret Society, Useless Lesbians, princess yongsun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kelpy27/pseuds/Captain_Kelpy27
Summary: Yongsun's freed from jail and she's determined to get back on her father, with the help of her sister. However in the process the thought of love never passed her mind.Read this bawdy tale of love and persistence as two useless lesbians try and find out their feelings for each other, all while running away from thousands of palace guards.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 4





	Our secret society

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter, it's my first time writing a Moonsun fic on AO3, and I'm still quite new. This fic was inspired by the Mamamoo song 'Hip', and partly by the songs 'Cult of Dionysus' by The Orion Experience, and 'Parents' by YUNGBLUD. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Today I’ll be set free from my shackles, and not the metaphorical ones. I’m talking about the real, rusty, heavy, metal shackles. What I did that was so wrong to get me in trouble? It all started a few weeks ago, on a thursday morning - when my parents, sister and I went to the city to see what was going on in our kingdom.

I remember there being a poor little kid in need of help. They wore tattered clothes that could barely keep them warm, and barely any food to survive – the proof being in their eyes. I hate the sight of these people, and I hated the fact that my parents didn’t care about the homeless people in our own kingdom. I couldn’t just leave them there to die, so I sneaked away from my ‘family’ and got the kid some food and gave him some dollar bills.

However, my father caught me – and the only sight that made me happy that day, before I got locked up in my own dungeon was the grateful smile on the kid’s face, and my sister’s concern for me. 

That was a few weeks ago. Precisely three weeks. Today I was to be set free – if my father wasn’t greedy. The dungeon seemed more like a void with no way out. It was ill-lit. The only things you would be able to see in the dark were some outlines. You wouldn’t know if there was a rat or a lizard crawling inside your cell. My hands were tied so hard together it hurt my wrists. I wouldn't be surprised to see it bleeding. I was currently sitting on a rugged bed which seemed like a hazard to sleep on. There were stray springs everywhere and it was practically a breeding zone for bedbugs. Horrifying. 

Beads of sweat and grease collect near my hairline. The room was hot and stuffy and I think I'd just lost a whole five kilos just sitting here - like some kind of a twisted, greasy, sauna. The ceiling fan moved mockingly slow at a pace of a small garden snail. I've been scheming in here for the past three weeks. Despite being disgusting, this place was good for clearing my mind off of princess duties - like acting pretty, or working for coronation. Other than that, there really was only one thing I used to occupy my time with - the punching bag in my cell.

I'd discovered it a few hours into my first day in the dungeon Sometimes when I'm bored of scheming I'd take a break and punch my frustration away. It was a mighty fine outlet to get rid of frustration. Especially when you imagine a certain person's face on it. It was practically the only thing I did that could help me stay mellow - although it was hard punching with shackles on your arms.

Right now, I can hear their arguing from outside my cell. It made me feel light inside, as the word ‘birthday’ was thrown around a lot. It was my birthday alright, and on my birthday I was allowed to do whatever I want without any objections. My sister was trying to convince my father to let me go. Her voice was hoarse and gravelly, and it sounded like she was crying. Meanwhile my dad's tone was ballistic and prideful. Just hearing him outside the door made my blood boil with anger.

“Father! You must let Yongsun go on her birthday. It’s tradition, and you said we always have to do tradition.” My sister, Yonghee pleaded. Hearing the voice of my sister made me feel excited – because she seemed more like a best friend. 

“Enough with your chattering young lady, I’d rather she die in that cell.” Ouch…that was harsh. But I’m used to it. Honestly, I’d rather him ignore me like always rather than throw me in this dungeon – or wish for me to die. 

“Please father…” 

There was a brief five second silence, and I heard the doors of the dungeon open slowly. I had to hide the smirk that was about to appear on my face. My father himself opened the doors. Sunlight peeped inside the dark room, and I squinted hard. I wasn't used to the light at all, especially when my eyes adjusted to the darkness. My sister looked at me with a horrified expression. I probably looked like a burnt turkey with the plastic wrap still on.

“Princess Yongsun, I hereby announce you…discharged. Go straight to your room and plan with your sister, while I go ahead and excuse myself.” Father faltered out. Now I can smile. The key was jingling from to and from and it gave me a sense of freedom. “Lay out your hands.” I was happy of course, but I didn't want to talk to him. His voice made my throat dry. 

I gratefully did so, and my shackles clattered to the floor with a click. The delicious sound and smell of freedom greeted me with open arms. I looked over at Yonghee and her expression was as excited as I was. I took in the sights of the throne room, which I thought I'd never see in a thousand years. The grand chandelier hung with diamonds and sparkling light, the refreshing smell lingered in the air, like the smell there is in a five-star hotel when you first check in. 

I went upstairs with my tattered shows that were half-eaten by moths or bugs, it was uncomfortable to walk in - but I managed to go up a few steps without losing it. 

“It’s good to have you back here.” Yonghee laughs softly into the room as I take in the sights. “I can’t believe how cruel father can be sometimes.”  
“Tell me about it, he put me in the slammer for three weeks with no reason at all.” I fume. “All because that I actually cared for my royal subjects.” My sister rolls her eyes. 

“Nice to know that we both have equal and mutual hatred for father.” 

“The huge mouse hole we lived in didn’t compare to the full house – we’re just in a little bubble alone from the outside world.” I find myself muttering out loud. My eyes looked outside the window to the bright sky and outline of buildings and roads. Yonghee sat next to me, and I felt the cogs and gears of her brain ticking and grinding against her skull.

I turn my head to hers and I can see the bright sunlight playing on her face. Her sparkling brown eyes had that faraway look that only appeared when she was thinking hard. We both had the same genes, straight dark brown hair that could be mistaken for black in the dark, as well as brown eyes. 

“We’ll find a way out of this place. I promise.” She comforts me, patting my shoulder. I manage to crack a smile. With Yonghee you can do anything, she’s the best sister I could ever ask for. Yet not everything she says is completely believable anymore. I am not a gullible child anymore, it’s been eighteen years.  
I heave in a huge sigh.

“What will I ever do without you?” I desperately tried to make that sentence sound light, but it came from the burning hearth of my heart and soul. Tears formed in my eyes but I had to hold it in. This wasn’t a good time to cry. We had a party to plan. My eyes detach from the window to my sisters face. She seemed worried about me as well. We've been dreaming about leaving this place ever since we were children. And today was the day we plan to leave. And believe me, even thinking about was nerve-wracking.

“Anyway, what do you want to do for your birthday kiddo?” Yonghee grinned. I could tell she was trying to change the subject, and it worked. Satisfaction overwhelmed my mind and my mind started working faster than the very speed of light. Father had just gave me the worst time in my life, and I was about to repay him. 

“I want to give his highness a taste of his own medicine before coronation.” I muse with a horrifyingly evil voice. My pupils fixate on Yonghee confused frowning face – but soon her frown resides and a smile like mine appears on her face. We were thinking of the same twisted thing. We made father so annoyed we have enough time to escape.  
“My oh my, princess...” Yonghee laughs maniacally. “What’s your plan?” 

“Father hates rock stars, doesn’t he?” I suggest subtly. Yonghee lets out a satisfied ‘mhm’ and notes it down on a pad of paper. “He hates multicolored confetti as well.” The scenes I'm imagining made me smile brightly. 

I reminisce about my birthday when I turned five, and I spotted some multicolored confetti at the store and a pleaded for my father to get some. He was not happy about it but I certainly was.

“Don’t forget ‘commoner’ clothes.” I add, using air quotations in the air. “Good one. What else?” Yonghee gestures me to go on. This was one of the moments I missed while being in the dungeon for so long – just scheming and talking to my sister like old times. It’s always refreshing to have that nostalgia injected straight into your heart.

“Also, he never lets us eat pizza cause apparently it’s ‘peasant’ food.” Yonghee scribbled all of this down. We have the perfect recipe for disaster. 

“We have to put this into play, I can’t wait to see father’s face after he sees out masterpiece.” Yonghee jesters. I shake my head to agree with her. 

“I have an idea, if he leaved the party out of annoyance, then we can escape with no problem! Along with the rock band of course. We don’t want them to get all the blame.” I suggest. Yonghee nodded reluctantly. “We’ll have a great time today. I can tell.”

“Before we get the show on the road, we need a cast, how are we going to get all this stuff?” I point out. Yonghee stares at me blankly and then climbs on top of her bed. I don’t question it, but I was brimming with curiosity.

After rummaging through the pillows for a while, she whips out a shiny rose gold phone and punches the password in. Her eyes go towards mine (probably to take in my shocked face) and chuckles.

“I have my sources.” 

The room was so silent you could hear every single breath of mine. She scrolled through pages and dialed in a number, and the excitement got to my head. I can’t believe we’re doing this, it’s so fun.

“Hello?” Yonghee greeted. Her expression became relaxed. “Likewise, it’s nice to meet you too.” Who was she talking to? I stared at her so hard I was surprised there weren’t holes going from one end of her head to the other

“My name is Kim Yonghee - yes the princess.” She says humbly. “Stop with the formality please.” 

Even if Yonghee wasn’t on speaker I think I could predict whatever the person was saying. Nervous excitement was evident in my sister’s tone and I can tell she’s trying her best to contain herself – obviously to no avail. She was flashing smiles too bright that I had to look away. 

“So, you see, as you may know today is my sister’s birthday, and just wanted to ask if you are available to perform for us.” Yonghee explains coolly. All of a sudden her eyes widen and a huge smile appears on her face.

“Wait, you will be able to perform? Thanks so much! Be here by 5 o’clock!” She exclaims abruptly. She puts the phone down and starts jumping up and down the bed.  
“Yonghee! Don’t make father come over here!” I scolded, she finally stopped jumping and told me what had happened over the phone.

“I just hired a rock band to play for us today! And by the way…the lead guitarist kind of looks like your type~” Yonghee coos excitedly. “She looks so cool!” I wasn’t registering whatever this brown-haired buffoon was telling me. She was spazzing out, leaving the bed a mess with pillows and blankets.  
“Dearest sister.” I took a deep breath in. “I am straight as a pole.”

“Mhm…yeah. Tell that to the obsession you had with star-fire and raven from the Teen Titans.” She told me with a prideful grin. I blinked a few times and my face became hot. “They don’t count…”

“Not to mention how you wanted to go to the town so badly because you wanted to be ‘friends’ with the blacksmith’s daughter?” Yonghee grinned as she got up from the bed. I was rendered speechless. 

“Well, what about the boys I liked?” I scoffed. Surely, she wouldn’t have an answer to that. I’ve liked a ton of boys, handsome, strong, pretty, hot boys. She gave me the side eye, I felt her footsteps on the hardwood floor.

“I remember you mentioned that you only liked their hair.” She gave me a smirk. God damnit! I’m not gay…I simply just support the LGBTQ+ community a lot. And…I just think girls are pretty! Straight girls think girls are pretty, right?

“I can’t wait to see them play!” Yonghee exclaims once again. “Now, we just need the other stuff, like pizza, decorations, and new outfits.” I nod slowly. The room wasn’t as sad as before, because we both were determined to get back at father for all he’s done to us. And this isn’t just a birthday party, this is an escape from the prison we call a ‘palace’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
